


The Future Shadows Loom

by Effie_Peletier



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Covalry, F/M, Mayson - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based directly after the 1x22 - after the whole revelation about Phil's mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Shadows Loom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! SPOILERS! (Minor but still)

"May ---" a voice says quietly at the foot of her bed.  
A quizzical look in her eye, as she sits up and realises its Phil. Quickly checking the time it tells her its 3 in the morning. Not like him to give up his beauty sleep, especially not after the day they've just had. She smirks at the thought but still sits up a little higher and pats the bed, beckoning him to sit.  
"What is it?" she askes in a hushed tone, clicking on the lamp and getting a better look at his face, his eyes were on her.  
"I-I think its started..." he replies his tone shaking a little. His eyes felt like they were searching for something.  
Comfort?  
Maybe?  
"What has?" she asks, swinging her legs over the side of the bed - her smirk fading, as her eyes find his and she sees just how worried he is.  
"The effects of T.A.H.I.T.I" he mumbles lowly, looking a little ashamed.  
Her stomach drops. She feels like crying. She can't find words. She doesn't even think there are any. Not for this.  
Swallowing, she gently takes one of his hands.  
"What - what do you think is going to happen to me now?" he askes, but she still hasn't got anything to say. Found nothing but her head spinning and a burning sensation behind her eyes as she keeps herself from crying. Her thoughts are like a waterfall - she thought he was okay.  
"I -I woke up in front of a wall - downstairs... it was covered in weird writing - /my/ writing..."  
That's the hypergraphia. She thought.  
Feeling him shaking slightly beneath her touch, she felt helpless. She couldn't take this.  
"I - I think you need something to remind yourself of what is real - when it hits. Something that snaps you out of it ----" she thought out loud. Trying to find an object in her minds eye of something he could use.  
"I want you ----" he spoke softly his tone still shaky.  
Her eyes go to his once more - nodding she attempted a smile. Her mind racing. Trying to figure out why he would want /her/. But of course. She would agree to it.  
Giving his hand a slight squeeze she but her lip. He looked so vulnerable. So open. The burning behind her eyes was getting worse, but she held of the tears. There was no point crying. She should have seen this coming.  
"Phil ----" she mumbled, looking down at their hands that were still clutching one another's.  
"I won't let this happen to you." she managed, looking back up at his steal blue eyes. Her heart pounding in her ears, mouth going a little dry when she thought of the other symptoms Phil had mentioned in the video.  
And now that Fury was out of the picture, she had to take control of the situation.  
"You can't control this one Melinda." he spoke all of a sudden, breaking the silence, although his voice was low. It was almost like he was trying to comfort her.  
She shook her head.  
"We'll find a way to cure you. Simmons will find something you didn't." she tried to reassure him. But he had a defeated look in his eyes already. One that made her want to scream at him. Tell him not to leave her.  
Not again.  
She winced at the look he gave her.  
"Maybe this time ---" he started.  
"No - I will find a way." she cut him off.  
"Melinda - I just - I don't have long now."  
"No - don't say that - it took months for this one to set in - the others migh---"  
"Melinda."  
She stopped.  
"I'm going to die - again." he said sternly, although adding the again made a smirk appear on his lips. Almost like this was a joke to him.  
She fought back the tears, with every ounce of her being.  
"Phil - please - we ca---"  
"Can you just listen to me before you start making promises you can't keep?"  
Her throat was forming a lump. But she didn't say anything. He gave her a small smile then continued.  
"If I do - go -- nuts...I just - I want to make sure that you'll protect the team - and not me. Get them out - make sure they're safe."  
She shook her head. Her eyebrows coming together but she still didn't make a sound.  
He silently thanked her.  
"I need to know that you'll be able to let me go - to get over this." he said, glancing down at their hands. Her eyes followed his - understanding what he was talking about.  
"I've wanted you for so long Melinda - and now when we might have an opportunity - it gets cut short." He looks back up, so does she.  
"Because I'm alive - it's going to get cut short..." he finished.  
Her heart was in her mouth.  
His words ringing in her ears and the burning behind her eyes intensified so much so that she thought she might loose her vision.  
But he was right.  
As he usually was.  
"I can never let you go Phil. When - if it happens - I... I will manage." she said pressing her forehead to his.  
His heart was the one to race now. He'd always wanted this, but he couldn't do this to her. Not when the risk of loosing him was drowning them.  
"Melinda - " he spoke lowly - but didn't make an attempt to move away from her.  
"I know what you're trying to do Phil - distance me - so I don't get hurt when - if I loose you. But I'm not allowing you to do that to me. I can deal with the pain."  
It was his turn to remain quiet as she continued.  
"You mean so much to me, probably too much - and if /this/ is going to take you away from me, then I want to have you - for better or for worse."  
His lip curled upwards slightly. Their lips were so close. Her hand was still on his and it was radiating warmth. Something he needed. She would definitely be the thing to draw him back to reality - if one simply touch could fill his body with such a flame.  
She always had been his rock.  
It was only now that he realised that.  
"So does this mean you like me?" he questioned, a childish smirk playing on his lips.  
It was nice to see him smile.  
Even though this was hanging over them, they could still manage to be light hearted.  
She nodded.  
Leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers. Her free hand skimming over and up his arm, finding the nape of his neck the base of his hair and winding her fingers into it. Pulling him in closer, pushing their lips together firmer, the taste of him sweeter than she'd imagined. They both accepted the capacity of what was happening, and they were deciding to take a leap into the unknown. They didn't know how long Phil had left. And they didn't want to waste time when they could have been together.  
Loosing Phil was something she'd experienced before - but loosing him last time, she'd been filled with regret, for not ever telling him how she felt. But now, as his lips started to crawl away from hers and explore her jaw line and neck, if she couldn't find a way to save him - they would be more likely to part ways as happy lovers, that regretful best friends.  
He moved to lie her down, and she obliged, slipping under him easily. His lips meeting with hers again, perfectly. A hot fire running through her as he traced his fingers down her body - unbuttoning as he went.  
She slid her hand under his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, letting their bare skin touch, once she'd thrown the tee onto the floor, scars meeting. Reminders of their past. Badges of times gone by. Memories they shared and held dear. These would prove important later. They'd be the things she'd use to reign him in. Bring him back to her.  
Warmth spread through her like spilling honey as their fingers explored parts of one another's bodies that they'd never thought they would be able to.  
They managed to struggle out of their pants and underwear, slotting their bodies together like two pieces of a puzzle.  
Ecstasy and adrenaline, mixed with pleasure and lust over took them, running through their veins as they let passion flow between them - their lips not parting for long - only to take short breaths or murmur each other's names into one another's lips.  
Both of them knowing that the years they have known each other have been building to this moment.  
But they would have never guessed the situation that had bought them to this moment in their lives.  
Her eyes went darker as she groaned into his lips, reaching her climax just before he did, her nails digging into his back lightly as he came into her, both collapsing, sweat dripping slowly down their foreheads.  
Phil continued to kiss her upper body gently as they lay together in silence. The only thing breaking it was the slight pants of breath they took every so often.  
Fear was in both of them.  
But they couldn't deny that because of the situation, it had made it far more pleasing and fulfilling.  
"I love you." he breathed into her skin, just bellow her jaw, his breath hot under her ear.  
She ran her fingers up his back, the words catching her a little by surprise, but there was no point in hiding what she was feeling anymore. If she lost him - she would regret never saying it out loud to him.  
"I love you too." she responded, pulling him up to her level and kissing him gently.  
Pulling away there was a determined look in her eye.  
"And I will find a way to save you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Comment and kudos! <3


End file.
